VR Troopers: Ryan & Katlin's Fun Day
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: A One Shot with Ryan and Katlin because I ship them so much


VR Troopers: Ryan & Katlin's Fun Day

By DragonEmperor999

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW ONE SHOT FIC!**

 **THIS IS A VR TROOPERS ONE AND MY FIRST ONE!**

 **INFACT THIS IS THE FIRST VR TROOPERS FANFICTION ON THE WHOLE SITE!**

 **THIS WILL BE A GREAT FANFICTION AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **ANYWAY HERES THE FIC** :

* * *

It was a nice clear day out in the mountain side and a blue and silver motorcycle with two people on it was driving through. One person was wearing a red short sleeved shirt under a black leather jacket, blue pants, black leather boots and a black motorcycle helmet and the one behind him is wearing a red and white striped shirt under a dark blue denim jacket, blue pants, brown shoes and a red motorcycle helmet. Next to the motorcycle was a sidecar with a Picnic Basket and a Blanket. The Motorcycle Driver was driving through the mountains while the second person was holding on to him and they reach a mountain lake side and the motorcycle stops.

He got off and took his helmet off to reveal that he's Ryan Steel the leader of the VR Troopers and the other one is Kaitlin Star.

Katlin smiled and smelled the fresh air. "Ryan this was a great idea." She said.

Ryan smiled and took the Blanket and placed it on the ground.

"I know and this Picnic with the two of us will be perfect." Said Ryan and sets the picnic up.

Katlin nodded. "It's to bad that J.B. couldn't be here." Said Katlin.

"Well Professor Heart did want his help so it can't be helped." replied Ryan as he got the drinks out. "Besides it's good it's just the two of us and Jeb is being watched by J.B. as well."

Katlin nodded but became confused and went to Ryan. "Wait a Picnic by a lake side and in the mountains just the two of us?" Katlin then grinned. "Ryan are you falling in love with me?" Katlin asked.

Ryan laughed and playfully punched Katlin's shoulder. "Jerk." He said.

Katlin giggles and went to the lake. "Still this is beautiful." She said and continued to walk.

However Ryan finished setting the picnic up and smiled.

The picnic was turkey, macaroni salad, salad, watermelon, sandwiches, grapes, cake, hotdogs and lemonade.

"KATLIN THE FOOD IS READY!" Ryan shouted.

Katlin smiled and went to Ryan. "Looks good." She said.

Ryan nodded and the two started to eat.

After an hour of eating the two layer down on the blanket and Looked at the sky.

"That was a good picnic." Said Katlin. "The food was good." She then smiles. "Look that cloud looks like a duck."

Sure enough the cloud did look like a duck.

Ryan smiles. "And that one looks like a dog." He said.

Sure enough the cloud did look like a dog.

Katlin smiled. "Ryan thanks for this good day." She said.

Ryan smiles back. "No problem." He said and smirked. "How about we go for a swim?" He asked as he got up.

Katlin became confused. "Seriously?" She asked. "We didn't bring any swimming clothes.

Ryan pulled Katlin up. "So what?" asked Ryan and started pulling Katlin as he walked backwards. "It will be fun."

Katlin was worried. "Ryan please stop pulling me. I mean it." She said.

However Ryan laughed.

"Ryan do you dare." Katlin Said. "Please?"

However it was to late Ryan slipped on a wet Rock and he and Katlin fell in the deep lake with Ryan falling backwards as his jacket flew opened and Katlin falling side ways.

" **YAAAAAAA!"** Ryan and Katlin screamed as they fell in the water.

Seconds later the two popped out of the water and Ryan laughed as Katlin growled at Ryan.

" **RYAN YOU IDIOT!"** She shouted.

"Sorry Katlin but come on it is fun." He said.

" **FUN RYAN MY CLOTHES AND FAVORITE JACKET ARE SOAKING WET!"** She shouted.

Ryan swam to Katlin not caring that his clothes and leather jacket is wet and he hugged Katlin.

"Come on Katlin you know you wanted to swim as well." He said.

Katlin smiled. "Your right." She said. "I did."

Ryan hugged Katlin shocking her. "Told you." He said.

Katlin smiles and hugged Ryan back. "Ryan." She said. "I love you."

Ryan smiles. "I love you as well." Said Ryan.

The two looked at each other and laughed. "Still since we're in the water let's continue to swim." Said Ryan.

Katlin smirked. "Oh Ryan that's a good idea." She said.

Soon the two swam and splashed each other.

Katlin even hugged Ryan from the back and causing the two to go under water.

They then popped out of the water smiled at each other and kissed on the lips.

Yes this was a great day for the new couple.

* * *

 **THERE YA GO!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER VR TROOPERS FIC!**

 **READ, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
